Cullen Hunting
by dothewritething23
Summary: Bella is sent by Aro and the Volturi to retrieve the Cullens from Forks, Washington and lure them to Italy. The only thing is, Bella has no idea who these 'Cullens' are. How will she befriend them and earn their trust? No reviews? No updates.
1. Hello, Forks

**1. Hello, Forks.**

I stepped off the plane and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of fresh air. It was such a refreshing alternative to the stale oxygen in the plane. The sky was a musky dark, looming overhead with the threat of a thunderstorm. I had taken a private jet to this dreaded town Forks, and I scoped the area for my ride into the town. It wasn't long until I spotted the sleek, black stretch limousine that was waiting for me, not to mention the driver holding a card with my name on it.

'Ms. Swan'

I waved my hands at the driver until he noticed me, and I motioned toward my bags.

"Take them." I ordered as he shuffled by me, his graying hair visible from beneath his driver's cap. The old man grabbed my two suitcases and grunted with the weight. To be honest, I did feel a little bad about making him take my heavy old suitcases by himself, but I had to keep reminding myself what Aro had said before I left Italy.

"You're too soft, Bella. I guess it's an advantage in some ways, considering _they_ won't expect you to be vile at all, but you need to toughen up, child!" Those were his exact words. He didn't have to tell me, though. I knew it. He knew I knew it. It was my weakness.

I sighed and grabbed one of the suitcases from the driver against my better judgment. If Aro saw me, I would have received a thorough scolding.

"I'll take one." I said in a much softer tone than before.

The old man looked up at me with a smile, his face wrinkling in pleasure.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan." He bowed his head gratefully. The only answer I would allow myself was a nod.

I walked over to the limo and set my bag down. I stared at the window curiously. It looked abnormally thick. No doubt it was bullet proof. Aro was always making sure he had my human needs covered. The old driver was soon right beside me, and he took the bag that I had set down. He threw them both in the trunk with a wheezing effort and shut it closed with a loud bang. I couldn't wait for the old man to open my door. It would have taken him another year just to open it, close it, go back around the limo, and then open his door, close that, and then start the car. _Perfect time as any to practice your mean skills_, I thought, smiling to myself. How mean could I be before I reached my limit? Apparently, not much considering I couldn't even say a word to the man about hurrying up.

"I'll just get in by myself. You can go ahead and drive." I tried to say it as rudely as I could, but instead, it came out soft and gentle.

"Yes, Ms. Swan." He did a full three-sixty and headed toward the driver's door.

I let myself in the car and closed the door behind me, barely making a sound. I sat there in thought while I waited for the driver to enter. I thought about my mission, my purpose, the reason Aro had sent me here. He had told me that I was to befriend the Cullens, whoever they were. Apparently, Aro wasn't too fond of them. He had said that they were a despicable bunch that wouldn't appreciate the true qualities of a real vampire. He called them fakes and artificial. I silently wondered what could have made him think this. All I knew was that I was supposed to lure them back to Italy. He decided I would be the perfect person, even though I was human, to do this.

"You're human!" he told me. "They won't suspect a thing. Additionally, I'd say you're perfect because _he_ wouldn't be able to get to you, read your mind."

I didn't want to ask any more. I didn't want to know about these strange vampires. Aro had told me in exchange for my services, he would convert me. A life free of pain. Free of death! How fantastic it all sounded. To be honest, I was a tad afraid. I didn't know how I would befriend these vampires, and I didn't know how in the world I would lure them back to Italy. All I knew was that I had to. I didn't want to fail Aro. No one wants to fail Aro. At least, not if they want to live.

I was jerked out of my thoughts at the sudden start of the limo's engine.

"Where to, Ms. Swan?" wheezed the driver.

"To the Forks police station." I hesitated. Would Charlie be there now? I had no choice, but to try. Aro had moved my father from Grundi, Virginia to Forks by talking to some of his very influential friends. My father had been transferred and promoted from Grundi sheriff to Forks officer. I had to admit, Aro was good at making things look inconspicuous. I was merely the daughter of the officer coming to visit my precious daddy. Of course, I did like the aspect that I got to visit my father again. I hadn't seen him in so long since my mother and he divorced. I lived with my mom in Italy with her new fiancée Gustavo, and I rarely ever got to see him. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. How nice it would be to see old Charlie again.

I stared out the tinted window of the limousine, counting the number of green-brown blurs that passed by. They were infinite. This place was surrounded by trees and nothing but trees. Honestly, I didn't know who would want to live here, in a place so green it looked alien, and where the weather had nothing but constant rain, causing your mood to be dark and depressing.

Lost in my thoughts again, I was abruptly pulled out of them when the car came to a halt. We were outside the Forks police station. It looked shabby and old, and in need of new paint. Half of me really didn't want to do this, but I really had no choice. I reluctantly opened the limo's door and stepped out.

"I'll be back." I didn't want the old man to drive off. I had a whole stay's worth of underwear in that trunk of his. Not to mention my lucky underwear.

The driver gave a nod as I closed the door. This was it. Reunited and it feels so good. Not so much. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. It didn't go too well. I took the steps one at a time, taking a deep breath with each one. One step, deep breath, another step, deep breath, another, deep breath, and so on. By the time I had reached the top of the steps, I was extremely worried. All that stuff they tell you about how deep breaths can calm you are crap. I sighed and reached for the door knob. Suddenly, I was on the ground with a pounding headache and a black silhouette standing over me. Of course, with my luck and clumsiness, I took a blow to the head from the door. Apparently, someone had decided to open it the same time I was going to.

I laid there on the ground, holding my head and groaning in pain.

"Bella?"

Surely, the voice belonged to none other than my father.

"Bella? What're you doing down there?"

Now I _knew_ it was my father. Seriously, what did he think I was doing down here? Sleeping?

"Oh, nothing, Dad, just trying to get some sun." I blurted sarcastically, rubbing my sore head.

"Well, you really shouldn't lie on the ground like that. You could get hurt." I heard the genuine concern in his voice and sighed. He didn't follow my remark at all. What fun was that?

"I know, Dad. I'm getting up." I rose to my feet, still holding the egg shaped bump on my head with one hand.

"Holy! What happened to you? See, I told you lying on the ground would get you hurt! You always get hurt! You need to start taking better care of yourself." He tried to pry my hand off from my wound, but I wouldn't let him.

"I just did it at the air port, Dad. It was embarrassing. Don't look at it." I lied. I was a horrible liar, but of course, Dad rarely followed my sarcastic remarks or lies that he ended up believing every word that came out of my mouth.

"Alright, Bella. Just be careful. When did you get here? How long were you lying there?"

"Just a few moments. How're you?" I asked in a desperate attempt to turn the conversation. I thought that we had talked about me long enough.

"I'm doing well. I've missed you, Bells." An awkward smile crept onto his face.

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome. Let's go home." He started walking toward his old, rusty police cruiser when I stopped him.

"Um, Dad, I'll follow you home in the limo. He's already paid and all."

My dad looked over at the limo and frowned a little. "Well, alright." I could read what was going through his mind right now. Finally, he gets the chance to spend some time with his daughter and the first few minutes are ripped away from him by an old driver. He shook his head silently. What could I do? Moving my things from the limo to Dad's car was just a pain.

"See you soon." I said, reentering the car. "Follow the cruiser, please." I commanded after I had closed the door.

"Yes, Ms. Swan." came the answer.

I took another one of those useless deep breaths. Here we go. I was in this whether I liked it or not now.

It didn't take long for us to reach my new home. Charlie only lived about five minutes from the police station. In those five minutes, I mainly just thought about what I would do, how I would find these Cullens. When we arrived, I stepped out of the car and surveyed my new home. It wasn't too shabby for being in this alien green planet. It was actually kind of nice. The windows all had white shutters and the house itself was painted light beige. I turned around and faced the limo again. I gave it a light thump on the roof and when the window rolled down, I said, "I'll get the bags. Thank you."

"Yes, Ms. Swan. Thank you." he replied. I sort of didn't like the way he always said Ms. Swan. It made me feel old, and the whole point of taking on this mission was so that I would never have to feel old again. Well, it looked like I was going to have to deal with it until I brought the Cullens back to Italy.

When the trunk popped open, I went around to the back and grabbed my two bags. I set them on the ground and closed the shiny top of the trunk. I picked my bags back up and headed toward the front door. Dad was already jiggling the lock with his key, trying to open the door.

"They told me that the house was new, but this lock never works quite right." he muttered under his breath, his face turning a beet red from the effort. Finally, with some extra little jiggle in there, he got the door open. "Ladies first." he said, motioning with his hand for me to enter.

I dragged my bags through the front door, too lazy to pick them up. I set them by the foot of the stairs, and turned back around to face Charlie.

"So, I'm guessing I should fix dinner?" I offered him a friendly smile. I had to admit, things were a little awkward, but this was my dad, whom I hadn't seen in ages. I had to try my best to make things comfortable for him.

"That would be nice." he answered, taking a seat on the soft couch in the living room and turning on the TV. "I don't think you'd want to eat what I cook." His attempt at humor was bizarre to say the least.

"Yeah." I faked a chuckle. "Gross."

He smiled at my laugh and resumed to watch what was on TV, which was a sports game.

I dug around inside the refrigerator and found it basically empty except for two TV dinners.

"Looks like I'm going grocery shopping tomorrow." I mumbled. I took the two dinners out and stripped them from the box and poked a couple of holes in the plastic wrap like the directions said. I popped them both in the microwave, making sure the minutes were in compliance with the minutes on the back of the box. As I waited for the dinners to be done, Dad started talking to me again.

"So, I have you enrolled for school. You start tomorrow. Is that okay?" he asked timidly.

"Oh, yes. That's fine." _A better chance for me to hurry and meet the Cullens and get out of here_, I thought.

"Well, that's good. I want to show you something after dinner. I sort of got you something as a welcome present."

"Aw, Dad. You didn't have to get me anything." I was flattered. It was nice of him to think of me.

He waved me off. "Well, I wanted to." I could tell he was blushing a little, and suddenly, I began to feel sad. I had left my father in the dark while I lived my own life. Maybe Aro knew bringing us together would bring me some joy, too.

I set the dinners on the table, and I motioned for Charlie to come sit. "All ready." I said as I placed the forks next to the plates. He sat down and looked at the food with a smile.

"Thanks, Bells."

"You're welcome, Dad." I murmured. "But tomorrow, no more of this junk, okay? I'm going to fix you something really nice."

Dad's face blushed a crimson red. He was always blushing, or rather, his skin was always turning red, whether from anger or happiness, that depended.

We ate in silence. Sure, there was the occasional, "The weather's nice." and the whole answer of, "Dad, it's pouring rain outside.", but other than that, it was pure awkward silence. Anyway, I didn't think we wanted to talk much because the food was horrible. The corn was stale, and the green beans were bland, and the steak… I didn't even want to talk about the steak. It was hard as rock, and I almost broke my teeth trying to chew it.

After we had finished the edible part of our dinner, Charlie stood up and backed out of his chair with a smile.

"Come on, Bella. I want to show you the gift." He took my hand and pulled me out of the chair, and then led me out the front door and into the backyard. What I saw was a giant object covered in canvas, and I had to be honest, I knew that if it was something that big, this gift had to be good.

Dad walked over to the present and began fumbling with the canvas, nervously talking at the same time. "I know it probably isn't what you wanted, or what you exactly pictured for your first, _but_, it was the best I could do." This only peaked my interest even further. Charlie took a deep breath and then yanked the canvas off the present.

It was a truck. Not just any truck, but an incredibly_ old_ truck. The grill was a little rusty and so were the driver and passenger doors. It was so rusty that you could barely tell that the car's original color was red, but I didn't care. It was my own _car_, and that meant more than anything. For a moment, I just stood there, my mouth hanging agape a little, staring at the truck.

"You don't like it." I could hear the disappointment in his voice. I so desperately wanted to correct him, to tell him I thought it was beautiful, but I couldn't overcome the shock. "I can take it back… It was Billy's originally. He gave me a good price on it. But of course, if you don't like it..." he trailed off.

"No, no, no!" Finally, my voice decided to present itself. "I love it, Dad. I really do, but really, you didn't have to do this. Let me chip in for a little bit of the car." I couldn't just take charity from my father. It had been years since I'd last seen him. It would be like taking from a stranger.

"No, Bells. No matter what you say, I won't let you pay for part of this car. It's my welcome home gift to you, and if you paid half of it, what kind of gift would that be?" He gave me a stern look as if to say, 'Don't answer that.'

I gave him one of my best smiles and ran a hand through my mousy brown hair. I walked over to him until I was merely two feet away and stared at him. He gave me a weird look, and then I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around my old man and hugged him tight, trying to make up for lost time, for half of my childhood. He seemed startled at first, unsure of how to respond, but it didn't take him long to realize that it might not kill him to wrap his arms around me, too. I breathed in his scent, a mix between musky old man and Old Spice. I noticed that gray hairs fringed the edges of his hair. I noticed the laugh lines on the side of his face and the crows' feet near his temples. This was my father, and for some odd reason, my heart began to soften for him. It didn't matter to me that we had been apart for years. This was Charlie Swan, father of mine, and that's really all that mattered.


	2. Bite Me

**2. Bite Me**

I slept pretty well that night, considering all I had been through so far, like seeing my father for the first time in years and getting my first car. I had had time to think about the move to Forks when I had written a letter a couple months earlier informing my dad that I would be coming to visit him. He had replied with a letter himself, writing about how eager he was to see me again.

All this eagerness and happiness had apparently worn me out because I was dead to the world the next morning.

"Bella." came a soft voice. "Bella, honey. Wake up?"

I felt the gentle hands of my father shaking me awake. I pried one eye open and stared at the clock. It said '7:30 am' in block red lettering, and I cringed. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to remain under my cozy sheets and beneath the warm and soft blankets.

"Five more minutes…" I mumbled, turning to face away from Charlie.

"No, Bella. Get up now." My dad's police voice took over. It was the one that held authority and power.

"Alright, Dad. Just don't arrest me." I slowly crawled out of bed and slipped my warm feet into the fuzzy slippers in front of me. I shivered involuntarily. The morning was cold, and all I was wearing was a thin pair of pajamas. I pushed Charlie out of the room, my two delicate hands placed firmly on his back. "Go, go, go." I chanted, bobbing up and down in an effort to keep warm. Finally, he was out of my room. I closed the door behind him and began to get dressed. I opened one of my suitcases- the ones I left at the foot of the stairs, but Charlie was kind enough to bring up- and pulled out a long sleeve purple shirt that had the word _Italy_ etched across it in silver letters. It was my Monday shirt, even though it was a Tuesday. I wore it so much on Mondays because I liked to be comfortable then, but it would do for today, anyway, because it was the first day of school. I didn't really care about my looks that much. I wasn't exactly an exotic beauty to the people in Italy, or anywhere for that matter. My hair was plain-Jane brown and so were my eyes. Nothing special about that. I had fairly light skin that was described as porcelain by my grandmother, but grandmothers have to say that. Obviously, I wasn't the most beautiful girl around.

I continued looking through my suitcase, trying to find a pair of comfortable jeans. It wasn't long until I found just the pair. They were dark and faded in some spots, and they were my favorite jeans because not only did they look good, but they made the wearer look good. I threw on all the clothes I had picked out and rummaged in my bags for a sweatshirt to wear on top. I chose a plain gray one that had no lettering. I also pulled a smaller bag from within my suitcase. It was my backpack. I didn't really have anything in it yet because I wasn't sure what to put in, but at least I had one. I threw it over one shoulder and headed out my room, closing the door silently behind me. I took the steps two at a time and jumped down on the last one, stumbling a little on the landing while making a loud thud. Charlie was sitting at the dining room table with a bowl of cereal. He nodded toward the counter, and sure enough, there was my share, sitting in an identical bowl as his.

"Thanks." I set my bag down on the kitchen countertop and then grabbed my cereal. It was Lucky Charms. We ate in silence, which I guessed would be the routine for meals, and you could only hear the sound of your own cereal going crunch crunch in your mouth. Once I had finished, I set the bowl in the sink and rinsed it with water a couple times and grabbed my boring black bag with the leather bottom.

"Well… I guess I'll see you tonight." It was awkward to say the least, him just nodding his confirmation while I could hear the crunch from the cereal. "Bye."

He set down his spoon and pointed to the kitchen top, again, while still chewing the entire time. I did a full three-sixty and found a rustic key on a key chain.

"The car." I understood what he meant. "Thanks." He just nodded with a smile.

I stepped out of the living room, relieved that I wouldn't have to face the awkwardness between Charlie and me for another eight hours. I walked to my car and stuck the key in the lock on the driver's door, trying to open it. I must have stood there jiggling and twisting it for minutes before I finally got the door to pop open. Of course, after I had managed to open the door with the key, I couldn't succeed in pulling it back out without another five or ten minutes wasted. When it finally came loose, I hopped into the truck and closed the door. It was freezing and my hands had turned a fleshy red, half numb from the cold. I stuck the key in the engine and was scared half to death when the car came to life with a deafening roar.

_Well, that's reassuring,_ I thought. _If anyone tries to steal my car, I'd be able to hear them from a mile away._

I grabbed the seatbelt and pulled it across myself and clicked it into place. The car had begun to smell like gasoline and through my rearview mirror, I could see the black smoke emitting from the tail pipe. I put the truck into reverse and proceeded to pull out of the driveway. It wasn't that long by car to reach Forks High School, or at least not long enough for my truck to warm up. It was right off the highway, and just about every car out at that time was pulling into the turn. I did so myself and found the average sized parking lot of the school. Most of the cars parked were similar in age and style to my own, but there were a couple that really stood out and seemed out of place. In the far corner of the lot, there was a glossy dark green 2009 BMW 6 series coupe that looked as if it could break any speed limit in the world, and then there was a convertible 2009 Mercedes-Benz SL-Class that was a dark crimson right next to it. I gawked at the thought of the amount of money that would be needed to buy those cars. Surely there couldn't be anyone who lived in Forks who could afford _that_?

I quickly regained my composure and resumed my search for a decent parking spot. Lucky for me, there was one right next to the BMW. I eased in slowly, afraid that I would in some way harm the expensive and luxurious car next to me, even though we were a good two feet apart. I was nervous just breathing around the car! When I pulled in with no problem whatsoever, I turned my truck off. It was freezing cold as I stepped out of the car with my backpack slung around my shoulders, and I rubbed my hands futilely in an attempt to warm them. My knuckles were incredibly red from the cold, and I scolded myself for not thinking of bringing lotion. I could tell I was already getting dry skin. Right then, the warning bell rang, and I looked up from my hands. Immediately, my eyes locked with a boy about my age. He had a messy array of bronze-brown hair sitting on top of his head, and he was uncommonly beautiful. So beautiful, I wouldn't have been surprised if he wasn't human. His eyes were a dark gold, almost to the point where they were turning black, and he had purple shadows underneath them. His lips were smooth and perfect, his face flawless. His skin was incredibly pale, so much that it looked paper white. I could tell he was taller than me by a head or two, and that his body was built, even though he was slight. I was embarrassed for staring at him so long, and quickly drew my eyes back to my red-pink hands, all the while feeling a warm blush creep up my face. I quickly began to walk towards him because the school's office was behind him. The blue sign to the left even said so. When he was a yard or so away, I looked up again out of curiosity, only to find him staring back at me with more intensity than I had ever seen before. He looked as if he was concentrating hard, and even then, he looked beautiful. I quickly dropped my eyes down again as I passed him. I caught a whiff of his smell, and half of me wanted to go back and grab the boy and ask if he would mind if I sniffed him a little, but the reasonable part of me knew that would be ludicrous. He smelled like a mixture of sweet apple and the woods after it had just rained, and what a heavenly smell it was.

I continued walking to the school's office, willing myself to forget the boy. I had other things that I needed to set my mind on, and that was first, getting my schedule, and then finding the Cullens and getting out of here. I pulled open the door to the front office, which was basically a giant window pane stretching from top to ceiling. I stepped into the room and walked up to the front desk, my best I'm-so-glad-to-be-here smile on.

"Isabella Swan." I told her, my big smile still plastered on my face.

"Oh, yes, why, of course!" She ransacked her stack of folders that were sitting in front of her until she finally let out a yell of triumph. "Aha!" She swiftly pulled out a yellow piece of paper and handed it to me. "Your schedule. All your classes are included, and there's a map on the back." She pointed to the paper.

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

As soon as I stepped out the door, the late bell rang throughout the yard. I walked in the direction of the parking lot because the main school building was right in front of it. It wasn't long until I reached the front doors of the school, and I walked through the entrance. I was in a long stretch of hallway that was completely deserted except for a few scraps of paper on the floor here and there. I pulled out my schedule and examined it closely. First period was English with Jones in room 212. Seemed easy enough. I walked down the hall with a new spring in my step, utterly convinced that I was going in the right direction. As I later found out through a handy janitor, I should have taken the first right instead of going straight. I followed his directions, and I was soon standing outside the door of Mr. Jones, English teacher.

I gave the solid oak door a rap on the surface and waited. After a second or so, the door opened to reveal a pudgy man with a receding hair line.

"Welcome, welcome!" he greeted, pulling me through the door. "I'm presuming you are Ms. Isabella Swan?"

I nodded. "Bella, if you please."

"Yes, yes, Isabella. Have a seat next to Eric there. Eric! Raise your hand, so Isabella can find you."

I faced the class and a boy with jet black hair and acne stared back at me hopefully. He was near the back of the class, which I was thankful for, but I didn't know how I'd like sitting next to him. I made my way to the empty seat beside him and plopped down, setting my bag down beside me.

"I'm Eric." he said, leaning over to my desk.

"Bella." I informed him.

He nodded as if he understood.

"So, where are you from?"

"Well, I just moved here from Italy."

"Oh, really?" I could hear the enthusiasm creep into his voice. "Italian, huh? You're the Italian stallion!" he whispered excitedly.

"Well, uh, there are just two things wrong with that. For one, I was born in the States. I just lived in Italy with my mother, and two, a stallion is a male horse, and quite frankly, I'm female. But sure, other than that, you had everything else right."

He gave me an awkward look. "But those were the only two things I said."

I sighed and tried not to roll my eyes. Apparently, humor wasn't too popular in Forks. "I know, I was just saying."

I turned and faced the front. Suddenly, I didn't feel like making small talk with Eric anymore. I had one reason why I was here, and that was finding and bringing the Cullens to Italy, and to do that, I had to find out just exactly who they were. I tried to think of a plan on how I could figure out something about them when the simplest idea popped into my head. Why didn't I just ask Eric? I faced him once again and began to interrogate.

"Hey, Eric. Can I ask you a question?"

His eyes lit up as he nodded.

"Do you know who the Cullens are?"

His eyes almost immediately lost their spark at the mention of the Cullens.

"Yeah, I do. Everyone does. Why?"

"Well, I just heard a lot about them is all. I really just wanted to know who they were."

He seemed a little reluctant to answer my question, but finally, he gave in.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen is the head of the family and Mrs. Esmee Cullen is his wife. Then there's Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. They all live together with the doctor and his spouse."

"Thanks." I turned back to the front. _Now, if I only had a class with one of them_, I thought.

The rest of the class went by pretty quickly, the bell ringing about fifteen minutes after I had asked about the Cullens. I looked at my schedule and noticed my second period was science, and I headed in a direction that I hoped was right when I felt a hand grab my arm. It was Eric.

"So, what's your next class?" he asked, giving me a friendly smile. I gave one in return and answered.

"Science. You?"

"Same. I'll walk you there." He seemed overjoyed at the thought of walking with me, which I thought was strange. I was sure it was only because I was new, sort of like fresh game for a new season of hunting.

We walked to class together, making small talk the entire way, but when we arrived at the class, I made sure he entered before me, that way, I wouldn't be forced to sit with him if I didn't want to. As soon as we stepped into the class, Eric darted for an empty table that sat two. He looked at me hopefully, but I was no longer paying attention to him. It was the boy from earlier, the one with the reddish brown hair and beautiful face, and just as my luck would have it, there was an empty seat beside him. I took the seat next him and settled in. Almost immediately his body went rigid and tense, as if I was going to attack him. It made me extremely nervous, and I began to second guess my decision about sitting next to him. I could see his hands were clenched into tight fists, his knuckles even whiter than his normal skin pale skin color if that was even possible. I peeked a glance at his face and I saw that his jaw was clenched, the muscles jumping from the effort of being closed so tightly. I cleared my throat and struggled to restrain myself from looking his way again, but I couldn't help it. I caved in sometime near the end of the class and allowed myself another glimpse. Our eyes met for the second time that day, except the difference between now and then was one: his eyes were now ink black, two: his gaze was piercing and full of hatred and resent, three: his smooth, delicate lips were now slightly pulled back and his teeth were barred malignantly. I released my gaze faster than you could have said supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. My heart was thudding, and my hand flew to my chest as if that would calm it down. I was afraid to look up again for fear of what I would see. Luckily, I was saved by the bell. I quickly gathered my things so I could leave swiftly and avoid the mysterious boy beside me, but by the time I had everything assembled in my arms, he was gone. I stared at the door in amazement at how quickly he had left. Not even one person had left their sitting area yet, and he was already gone. I felt a finger tap me on my back, and I yelped in surprise.

"Whoa, calm down there." said Eric, laughing a little. He jerked his head to the door and said, "What'd you do to him? He looked like he was going to rip your head off."

"Tell me about it." My breathing came heavily as I thought about his menacing stare.

"So what'd you do?" he repeated as we walked out the door together.

"Nothing! Absolutely, nothing. Anyways, who was he?"

"Who _was_ he? He was Edward Cullen!"

That's when everything began to make sense.


End file.
